Kiss
by ichatan69
Summary: keyantaan Tsuna yang menyukai Mukuro, membuat kesal Hibari. 6927, oneside 1827, rape 1827. Yaoi lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:KHR bukan punya akuh walaupun aku ingin memilikinya tapi ga bis T^T**

**Pair : tsunaxhibari, tsunaxmukuro**

**warning: Shonen-ai  
**

**

* * *

**

**KISS**

Chapter 1:Poor Tsuna

"Hei kenapa kau sangat perhatian pada orang itu", pertayaan Hibari yang tiba-tiba itu sukses membuat cowok berambut coklat di depannya yang tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Hibari itu hanya mampu menatap Hibari dgn wajah yang kebingungan

xxx

Beberapa jam yang lalu,saat istirahat

TING…TONG…"Pengumuman untuk Sawada Tsunayoshi,Kelas 2b diharapkan datang ke ruang komite kedisplinan setelah sekolah selesai", seketika itu juga murid-murid yang ada di kelas Tsuna membeku dan secara serempak menatap cowok malang itu dengan tatapan Tsuna yang duduk di belakangnnya menepuk punggu Tsuna "sebenarnya apa yang sudah kamu lakukan?"tanyanya sembari menguncang-guncang tubuh mugil Tsuna "ditanya begitu juga, aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang telah aku lakukan" jawab Tsuna yang sedari tadi sudah pucat karena membayangkan Hibari yang (mungkin) marah padanya "argh…apa yang harus aku lakukan" Tsuna mengacak-acak rambutnya "ha ha ha…Tenang Tsuna, Hibari pasti takkan berbuat macam-macam padamu" Yamamoto memengang kedua tangan Tsuna agar temannya itu berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya "Yamamoto…" ada sedikit kelegaan saat tsuna mendengar perkataan Yamamoto itu "Unn…Aku pasti baik-baik saja" Tsuna meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sementara itu Gokudera terus saja mengummankan kutukan-kutukan yang tidak jelas.

xxx

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3,bel sekolah pun sudah berbunyi. Kelas yang tadinya sunyi mendadak jadi ribut, murid-murid pun mulai berhamburan sengaja berlambat-lambat membereskan buku-bukunya, yah,walau pun sudah sedikit tenang bukan berarti kecemasannya hilang, apalagi dia harus berhadapan dengan ketua komite kedisplinan sekolahnya yang terkenal gampang sekali bad mood "haaaah…" Tsuna menghembuskan napas pajang dan akhirnya memutuskan beranjak dari bangkunya "Juudaime…" terlihat sekali dari wajah Gokudera bahwa dia mencemaskan bosnya itu "Tenang saja kita akan mengantarmu kok, ne,gokudera" Yamamoto menepuk pundak kedua temannya bersamaan "um…arigatou…sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, aku tidak ingin membuat Hibari-san menuggu".

xxx

Tepat di depan pintu ruangan Hibari,Tsuna melihat sang gruadian cloud berdiri menunggunya, "Aku hanya menyuruh Sawada Tsunayoshi yang datang kesini" pemuda berambut hitam itu mendatangi mereka bertiga dan menarik tangan Tsuna "Hoi…Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan tangan Juudaime!" belum sempat gokudera mengeluarkan bomnya tonfa milik hibari sudah berada di bawah dagu pemuda berambut perak itu

"Kami korosu!"

"yak,cukup!" Yamamoto berdiri di antara Hibari dan Gokudera

"Minggir kau baka yakyu!"

"Tenang tenang, lagipula gokudera,kita hanya mengatar Tsuna kankarena kita sudah mengantarnya jadi lebih baik kita pulang saja"

"Tapi.."

"Gokudera kun, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Benar kata Yamamoto lebih baik kalian pulang saja"

"Tapi Juudaime…"belum sempat Gokudera menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yamamoto sudah menyeretnya pergi dari situ dan melambaikan tangannya "Tunggu…Oi…Lepaskan…JUUDAIME…." Tsuna hanya bisa mematung melihat kedua temannya itu "Masuk" ucapan Hibari menyadarkan Tsuna. Tsuna masuk kedalam ruangan Hibari dan menutup pintu ruangan saat Tsuna membalikkan badannya Hibari menekan tubuh pemuda berambut coklat itu ke pintu "Hi…Hibari san…" Tsuna menatap bingung cowo di depannya itu.

~chap 1 owari~

**Wai~wai~ fanfic KHR pertamaku :3 **

**Semoga kalian suka ^-^**

**Review please! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hibari's kiss

"Hi…Hibari san?" Tsuna mentap bingung pemuda berambut hitam di depannya terus menatap Tsuna sampai akhirnya dia dekatkan mukanya ke pipi Tsuna.

Tsuna yang merasakan nafas Hibari di pipinya, seketika itu mukanya memerah. Hibari mengigit telinga Tsuna, gigitan itu berhasil membuat Tsuna mendesah.

Mendengar desahan Tsuna, Hibari melarikan bibirnya ke leher Tsuna dan saat yakin bahwa cowo mungil itu tak dapat melawannya, Hibari membawa Tsuna dan menjatuhkan cowo mungil itu di sofa. Sekali lagi hibari berhasil membuat Tsuna memdesah dengan melancarkan ciuman di leher Tsuna, "Hei kenapa kau sangat perhatian dengan dia?" Tanya Hibari tanpa melepas bibirnya dari leher pemuda berambut coklat itu. Tsuna yang tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Hibari hanya bisa diam.

Hibari yang kesal karena Tsuna tak menjawab pertanyaannya terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya "Jawab pertanyaanku!" Hibari menjawab tajam pemuda di bawahnya itu.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu…" Muka Tsuna yang tadi merah berubah menjadi putih.

"Rokudo Mukuro" jawab Hibari dengan nada yang dingin "Kenapa kamu sangat perhatian pada ROKUDO MUKURO?" ulang hibari dengan memberi tekanan saat menyebutkan nama rivalnya itu, "eh…itu…engg…" muka Tsuna kembali memerah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tebak Hibari saat melihat reaksi dari Tsuna itu

"Me…menyukai Mukuro?" wajah Tsuna semakin memerah "mu…mungking benar aku menyukainya" aku Tsuna dengan suara yang kecil hampir berbisik malah.

Hibari yang kesal mendengar pernyataan Tsuna itu langsung menyerang bibir Tsuna,sebelah tangannya memegang kedua tangan Tsuna agar cowo mungil itu tidak memberontak, dan tangan yang satunya lagi mulai membuka kancing seragam Tsuna.

"Hibari ….ngh…hen…hentikan…" air mata Tsuna mulai mengalir, "Diam" perintah Hibari dan menjilat air mata Tsuna "Ini salahmu karena berani bilang menyukai si kepala nanas itu di depanku" Hibari melumat kembali bibir mungil Tsuna itu. Setelah puas dengan bibir Tsuna, Hibari mulai menjelajahi leher Tsuna.

Setiap desahan yang keluar dari mulut Tsuna merangsang Hibari untuk lebih mejelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh bossnya itu. "Hibari san, kumohon hentikan" tanpa menghiraukan permohonan dari Tsuna, Hibari mulai mejelajahi bagian dada mencium perut Tsuna dan tangannya melepaskan celana Tsuna.

"_MUKURO!_" teriak Tsuna dalam hati saat Hibari mulai meraba selakangannya. "Jadilah milikku Tsunayoshi" Hibari mencium bagian selakangan Tsuna.

"kufufufu…Tidak baik lho mengambil milik orang lain, Kyouya Hibari" entah dari mana yang pasti Mukuro tiba-tiba muncul di tempat itu. Tsuna yang melihat Mukuro muncul lansung melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Hibari dan memeluk tubuh Mukuro.

Mukuro memeluk kembali tubuh mungil Tsuna yang gemetar itu sedangkan Hibari hanya bisa diam melihat Tsuna yang melarikan diri darinya dan memeluk Mukuro. "Sudah jelaskan kalau Tsunayoshi mencintai aku, bukan kamu. Jadi sebaiknya kamu jangan berani-berani lagi untuk menyentuhnya" seyuman yang biasanya terpasang di wajah mukuro hilang di gantikan dengan raut wajah yang keras, Hibari tak dapat membalas kata-kata Mukuro saat dia melihat Tsuna mempererat pelukkanya.

"Mukuro…aku ingin pulang…" Tsuna mengadahkan kepalanya keatas agar dia dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Mukuro seyum kearah Tsuna "Ayo kita pulang", Mukuro mengecup pipi Tsuna dan menuntunnya kearah pintu.

"Hibari san…maafkan aku" ucap Tsuna sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan terus menatap ke arah lantai sampai kedua bunyi kaki Mukuro dan Tsuna menghilang dari pendegarannya.

Hibari berjalan kearah jendela dan sialnya tanpa sengaja dia melihat Mukuro yang mencium bibir Tsuna dan di balas seyuman oleh cowo mungil yang di cintai itu. Pemadangan itu membuat hati Hibari semakin panas, dia memukulkan tangannya ketembok dan kembali ke arah sofa lalu menjatuhkan dirinya "Kenapa bukan aku…Tsunayoshi…"

Chapter 2 owari~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mukuro's Touch

**Akhirnya jadi juga chapter terakhir dari kiss daaaaannnnnn….cerita ini berubah ranting jadi M. **

**Jadi buat yang gregetan gara-gara adegan kemaren di ganggu jadi sayah buat cerita inih jadi lemon XD.**

**Selamat membaca ^^ jangan lupa review lho!**

"Kau tak apa-apa Tsunayoshi?", Tanya Mukuro, Tsuna hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Mukuro menghela napas lalu membuka gakuran dan dipakaikannya gakuran itu di pudak Tsuna yang tubuhnya masih bergetar.

Tsuna merapatkan gakuran Mukuro dengan kedua tangannya. Mukuro yang sedari tadi di samping berpindah tempat ke depan Tsuna, Mukuro mencium lembut dahi Tsuna dan memeluknya "Sudah…sudah…aku di sini. Semua baik-baik saja" Mukuro mengusap lembut pundak Tsuna. Tsuna menangis di pelukan Mukuro.

Hibari yang bermaksud keluar dari ruangan untuk menyegarkan pikirnya harus menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengarkan isak tangis Hibari berbalik dan kembali ke sofa.

Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di pipi Tsuna, "Ayo pulang" Mukuro berbisik di telinga Tsuna memerah saat mersakan napas Mukuro di telingganya.

"kufufufu….kamu manis sekali Tsunayoshi" Mukuro mecium pipi Tsuna yang semakin memerah itu.

xxx

Tsuna terus mengandeng tangan Mukuro sampai mereka tiba di gerbang melirik kearah Tsuna.

Mukuro melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi di gandeng oleh Tsuna. Dia mengadahkan kepala Tsuna sampai mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Dai suki yo, Tsunayoshi", ucap Mukuro yang di lanjutkan dengan ciuman manis di bibir Tsuna. Tsuna membalas ciuman Mukuro dan mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mukuro.

Mukuro melepaskan ciuman mereka, dia terseyum saat Tsuna terseyum pada. "Mau melajutkannya ciuman tadi Tsunayoshi?", tawar Mukuro. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Tsuna mencerna tawaran dari kekesihnya itu, saat mengerti maksud tawaran itu muka Tsuna "Hari ini di rumahku tak ada siapa-siapa" ucap Tsuna dengan suara yang kecil tetapi tetap terdengar oleh Mukuro.

Mukuro kaget tak menyangka Tsuna akan menirima tawarannya "kufufufu…kalau begitu biarkan aku menemanimu sampai pagi Tsunayoshi" Mukuro mencium tangan Tsuna.

Mereka berajak dari situ tanpa mengetahui Hibari melihat semua yang mereka lakukan. Hati Hibari semakin panas saat Tsuna terseyum setelah berciuman dengan Mukuro. Dengan perasaan yang sedih dan kesal Hibari memukul tembok kantornya, tanpa mempedulikan sakit di tangannya Hibari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Dia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya "Kenapa bukan aku…Tsunayoshi…"

xxx

Mukuro dan Tsuna yang telah tiba di kediaman Sawada, langsung masuk kekamr Tsuna.

Mukuro menguci kamar Tsuna dan membuka kaos yang dia kenakan lalu mulai mencium Tsuna sembari mengendong kekasihnya menuju tempat tidur.

"Tsunayoshi,keluarkan lidahmu", perintah Mukuro, dan Tsuna pun mematuhinya. Mukuro menyentuh lidah Tsuna dengan lidah dan mulai menjelajahi setiap rongga mulut Tsuna.

Dengan lincah tangan Mukuro membuka baju dan celana Tsuna. Setelah puas dengan bibir Tsuna,Mukuro pindah ke leher Tsuna.

Tsuna mendesah saat Mukuro mecium lehernya dan tangan Mukuro memainkan dua tojolan kecil di dada Tsuna "aaahhh…Mukuro…nghh…".

"Mu..mukuro…ahhh…",desahan Tsuna semakin menjadi saat tangan Mukuro meraba bagian selakang Tsuna dan tangan yang lainnya mulai mempersiapkan sang kekasihnya itu.

"ahngg…" Tsuna mendesah lagi saat Mukuro memasukkan jari yang kedua. "Mukuro…cepat…aku enghh…su..sudah tak tahan lagi…"

"Kufufufu…rupanya kau tak sabaran yah", Mukuro mencium kekasihnya di bibir. Saat merasa Tsuna sudah siap, Mukuro mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang belakang Tsuna "Tsuna aku masuk sekarang"

Mukuro mendesah saat bagian kemaluannya masuk kedalam tubuh Tsuna dan meraskan panas di dalamnya. Mukuro mejilat telinga Tsuna, "egh…ahh…lebih cepat…Mukuro…", sesuai dengan keinginan kekasihnya Mukuro mempercepat gerakannya.

"Mukuro…aku…nghhh…keluar…"

"Tunggu aku…" Mukuro mencium bibir Tsuna dan akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks bersama.

Mukuro menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Tsuna " Aku mencintaimu Tsunayoshi", dia mencium pipi Tsuna. Tsuna memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan perasaan senang "aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu Mukuro", Tsuna memejamkan matanya dan terlelap di pelukkan orang yang di cintainya itu .

**Fin**

**Wah sayah tak menyangka klo cerita na bakal jdi begini nih cerita padahal rencana na cman mau shonen-ai ajah… ya sudahlah ga papa XD**

**Review please ! XD **


End file.
